The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Sunrise Falls’. Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heucherella ‘Sunrise Falls’ originated from a controlled cross between a proprietary unreleased seedlings Heuchera 217-4, as the seed parent, and Tiarella 42-5, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera 217-4, the new cultivar is trailing rather than clumping.
Compared to Tiarella 42-5, the new cultivar has yellow to lime leaves rather than green.
Compared to Heucherella ‘Yellowstone Falls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,313, the new cultivar is larger, with leaves that are larger and more deeply lobed, and the leaves get red tones in the fall rather than staying yellow green.